


Sanchez Struggles

by scarredangels



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, No Smut, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarredangels/pseuds/scarredangels
Summary: Basically, the life of young Punk Rick Sanchez. I don't want to spoil anything :)





	Sanchez Struggles

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a slow build, so please be patient with me! Also, Rick is not related to the Smith family in this fic. Anyway, enjoy the prologue!

Up. Down. Up. Up. Down. Up. Up—

“Goddammit!”

The naturally blue-haired teen shouted in frustration. His fingers had unconsciously messed up the strumming pattern as he began to lose himself to the beat. He lowered his navy blue electric guitar and rested it on his criss-crossed legs. 

“Fuck…” He ran his long slim fingers through his somewhat slicked-back spiky hair. His azure eyes scanned the dimly lit room, landing on the small digital clock across from his current position. 2:30 am. 

He carefully removed the guitar strap around his shoulders and moved to place his guitar on his bed. He raised his arms high above his head, allowing his body to stretch to its fullest potential. A small sigh escaped his lips, as he then crouched down to unplug his guitar from the amplifier beside the chair he was previously sitting in.

Believe it or not, he was trying to learn a song he never really cared for in order to impress the girl of his dreams. She was both beautiful and intelligent. When his icy blue eyes first met her baby blue ones, he knew he was in deep. His knees had felt weak underneath him, and he almost- almost- forgot how to speak as he approached her petite stature. He had given her a flirtatious grin, raising one of his brows as he introduced himself. He couldn’t forget her sweet smile, and her adorable giggle—a melody to his ears. Her name was Diane. Diane Smith.

Rick shook his head, his smile quickly dissipating as he waved away the memory. That had happened two years ago, when he was merely a Freshman at Sedell High School. They were quick to become friends. And a year later, they became a well-known couple. In fact, Diane had been the only reason he ever picked up the electric guitar. He could still remember that day clearly.

—

The two sat side by side on the roof of the Sanchez residence. The dark sky was illuminated by the various sparkling stars. Diane stared in awe, one of her delicate hands resting lightly atop her chest. 

“It’s beautiful…” She whispered. Rick shifted closer to her, wrapping an arm around her small figure. 

“Not as beautiful as you”, he said. Diane rolled her eyes, playfully shoving him away. 

“Shut up. That was so cliché”, She laughed. Rick laughed along with her. Diane’s attention returned to the stars, and she released the tiniest of sighs. 

“You know what would be so cool?”

“What could be cooler than me?”

Again, Diane rolled her eyes. She glared at him, though anyone who knew her well enough could easily see through the angry look on her face. Her eyes glinted with affection and vulnerability as she stared into Rick’s amused ones. 

“If someone were to play Under the Stars right now. It’d be so romantic”

—

Rick had been stupidly oblivious to what she was hinting at at the time. She wanted him to surprise her with some super hidden instrumental skills. The whole thing was a whole year ago, but it was never too late. Besides, a girl loved a man who never forgets, right?

He was dedicated. Completely smitten. He was positive Diane was the one. They were going to get married. Maybe have a few kids. Live the rest of their lives together…

With a stupid grin on his face, Rick laid beside his guitar, arms behind his head. He was living his best life. He couldn’t wait to see Diane tomorrow at school. 

—

“RICK! WAKE THE FUCK UP!” 

Rick groaned, placing an arm over his eyes at an attempt to block the rays of sunshine peeking through his blinds. He rolled onto his side, almost forgetting that his electric guitar lay beside him.

“RICK! GET. YOUR. FUCKING. ASS. DOWN. HERE. NOW!”

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Rick propped himself up using his elbows. He squinted at the digital clock on the nightstand a few feet to his right. 5:30 am. What the fuck? Why was his Dad waking him up so early? School doesn’t start until another three or so hours. Rick reluctantly threw his legs over the side of his bed, slipping his feet into his favorite pair of combat boots. He must’ve forgotten to change out of his street clothes before falling asleep. How long had he been up?

Rick walked down the stairs slowly, rubbing at his tired eyes. “What the hell Dad?” He questioned groggily, taking a seat on one of the chairs in the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen where his Dad furiously paced. 

“Listen, buddy. We have to get the fuck out of here. I messed with the wrong people. We have to go. Now!” Rick’s Dad spoke quickly, the slightest hint of fear in his voice. Rick’s brow furrowed in confusion. He was aware that his Dad was a drug dealer—it took him a long time to accept— and sometimes he’d run into some trouble. But never like this. 

“What do you mean we have to leave? Dad, what the fuck is going on?” 

His Dad glared at him, taking an intimidating stance. “There’s no time to explain. Go get your shit. Only the most necessary. And then get your ass in the car.”

Rick frowned, not understanding the situation at all. He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, unlocking it and opening his messages app, intending to text Diane. He flinched as his Dad snatched his phone from his hands.

“Didn’t you hear me you deaf fuck??? Get your shit and lets go. No, you know what? Get in the car, go. Get- Get the fuck out.” His Dad suddenly threw Rick’s phone roughly on the ground and stomped on it until it was completely nonfunctional. “We can’t risk shit.”

Rick stared in disbelief and anger. As he stomped out the door, Rick flipped off his Dad. He knew he shouldn’t give in to his anger, as that didn’t end very well in the past. 

As the two sat in the car in silence, Rick pulled at his hair in frustration. He grit his teeth, as to keep from suddenly screaming at his Dad, who was speeding way past the speed limit. He never really got along with his Dad, and he wasn’t entirely sure of exactly what his Dad did. But he didn’t really mind, as the two promised to stay out of each other’s business. 

Rick rested his head on the palms of his hands, his elbows digging into his thighs. Shit… he can’t just disappear from Diane’s life. He can’t just leave out of nowhere! 

“Dad! This isn’t fucking fair! I-I have a life of my own to live! What the fuck happened to leaving me out of your shady-ass shit?! I’m fucking happy here and— fuck! You’re taking everything away from me! Who the hell gave you the-” He was cut off as his Dad suddenly slammed his foot on the brakes. Rick’s body lurched forward, as he wasn’t prepared for it. His head hit the glove compartment box and he quickly leaned back. His Dad turned to scowl at him. 

“Listen here you ungrateful piece of shit. You’re my fucking son, which means you follow my orders. Your own damn mother didn’t want to have to deal with you, thats why she fucking up and left. I could easily do the same. But I’m stuck here with your whiny bitch ass, fucking paying for you to eat and go to a fucking useless high school. And what do you do in return? Act like a fucking piece of shit! You think this fucking life matters? No- No it fucking doesn’t! Nothing you fucking do matters so shut the fuck up and stop being a fucking brat!”

Rick rubbed at his head, the pain throbbing across his forehead. Tears threatened to spill. Not from the physical pain he was currently in, but from the emotional hurt he was feeling. The words hurt. They really hurt. Rick bit his bottom lip, and turned to look out the window. He discreetly wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, allowing a small sniffle be heard. His Dad only grunted in response, starting up the car again. It was going to be a long ride.

**Author's Note:**

> This may have been a little boring to read, but it's to give a little backstory on Rick. Chapter 1 will get the story rolling. Also, some things may be a little vague in here, but trust me, thats the point. Things will get explained as the actual story goes on :)
> 
> Thank you for reading. All feedback is appreciated! I promise the chapters will be longer. This is only a prologue xD
> 
> Also, I want to make it clear that NO, Diane is not related to the Smith family at all. They just happen to have the same last name for the purpose of this fanfic :)


End file.
